meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aragorn Young Ones
Young Ones Aragorn(VYM073) was born into the Young Ones Mob on October 8, 2000. His mother was Morgause and his father was Keros, the dominant couple at this time.. He was born in a litter of four with three litter-mates named Elrond(VY?0??), Arwen(VYF???) and Faramir(VY?0??). Aragorn and his litter-mates survivied to adulthood and they took on roles as subordinates. He occasionally went roving with some of his brothers but Aragorn returned to the group. Aragon's litter mate, Faramir died or dissapeared on November 5, 2001. After his father died in early 2002, Aragorn was the oldest male in his family. In the absence of an unrelated dominant male, he took over as the natal dominant male. He was the dominant male beside his mother Morgause for a short period of time. Shortly after Aragorn secured his position as the new Young Ones dominant male, a rover named Sprite from a rival group called the Elveera joined the group. Aragorn did not put up much of a fight and handed over dominance to him. However, he did not immediatly leave his family, but it did not take him long to start roving again. In September 2002, Aragon's sister, Arwen was evived by Morgause along with several other females and formed the Pharside. Aragon's litter mate, Elrond later died or dissapeared on October 13, 2003. Since he was not bound down to carry out his duties as the dominnt male, Aragorn used his new-found freedom to rove and experiance as a dominant male Aragorn was ready to find a mate. In November 2004, Aragorn lead a group of his younger half brothers, Eddie, Khoi Khoi, Ndebele, Venda, Zulu and Grog on a roving coalition. The group of seven males soon came across six evicted Gattaca females. Commandos The Young Ones males stayed with the Gattaca females and form a new established group called, the Commandos. The posioton of dominant female was fought over by the four oldest females. Aragorn established male dominance without difficulty and was soon fitted with a radio collar. Finally, after several fights, a female named Zorilla beat her sisters in to submission and became the dominant female. He and Zorilla led and ruled the Commandos and had many children. The Commandos grew fast thanks to Zorilla's many big litters all fathered by Aragorn. Zorilla gave birth to her first litter in the Commandos on Janury 30, 2005 named Ketamine, Benzedrine and Ethylene. On June 15, 2005, Zorilla gave birth to Drew, Phoebe, Moe and Rusty. Then on September 12, 2005 Zorilla gave birth to Flash, AnnieAnnieAnnie, Miss Le Roux and Katharina. Their last litter of the year came on November 30, 2005 when Jasper, Hector, Tabatha, Beatrice and Jemima were born. Zorilla and Aragorn were going on their second year as the dominant pair of the Commandos. Their next litter came on August 10, 2006 when Zorilla gave birth to Wilson, Samba, Max, Moritz and Sereina. Then on December 23, 2006 she gave birth to Whiskey, Munro, Celidh and Coop. This was the last litter that Aragon had fathered. Aragorn was the dominant male for three years until he was last seen probably killed by a predator and his son, Ketamine, took over dominant male role. Disease struck at Aragorn's Commandos and both Zorilla and most of the Whiskers males died. His family the Commandos were considered lost in June 2009. However his eldest daughter Benzedrine became the dominant female of the Sequoia. Links Young Ones Mob Commandos Mob Zorilla Gattaca Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats